1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image-forming systems that form images using printers, copiers, facsimile machines or multi-function peripherals that combine these devices, and discharge image-transferred sheets after undergoing a predetermined finishing process.
2. Related Art
Particularly, an output-sheet stacking and finishing apparatus equipped with functions that stacks and outputs sheets output from an image-forming apparatus is known in the related art of these kinds of image-forming systems. A specific point of interest was that the thickness of output sheets varies according to the properties of the paper having a dramatic affect on the stacking load in stacking and finishing apparatuses. In other words, because there is greater mass (basic weight) per unit area in paper whose thickness is greater, the stacking load is that much greater even when the same number of sheets is stacked. The result is the discharge bin cannot withstand the stacking load which invites damage or improper operations.
In view of that problem, stacking apparatuses of the related art were particularly set with a maximum stacking amount of output paper that is within a range where operations can be guaranteed. This set maximum stacking amount is reflected in the default number of sheets that can be stacked in view of the output paper properties. For example, output paper with a high mass per unit area has a lower limit of the number of sheets that can be stacked. Conversely, output paper with a low mass per unit area has a higher limit of the number of sheets that can be stacked. In either case, the stacking apparatus can stack output paper within a range of the maximum stacking amount, so there is no need for concern about damaging the discharge bin or inviting improper operations.
As was provided as an example with the related art, image-forming systems handle a plurality of paper types. Thus, these systems have different discharge destinations and methods for finishing sheets after printing because of the differences in paper types (particularly, the thicknesses of paper). For example, if a system is equipped with a finisher that bundles and staples printed sheets, the printed sheets are bundled once at a stacker and a process to staple the bundle is applied thereupon. The number of sheets that can be bundled at the stacker is limited, but if the number of sheets is within the upper limit of the number of sheets, normally, the stapling process by a stapler can be performed without any problems.
However, the upper limit of the number of sheets that the stacker can hold is set assuming sheets with an ordinary thickness used with the highest frequency. Therefore, if printing using a special paper with a greater thickness than normal, it is not possible to receive and bundle that type of paper up to the upper limit of the number of sheets in the stacker. It is also considered meaningless to bundle at the stacker media that is not compatible with the stapling (such as OHP film and the like). For that reason, if printing to paper that is thicker than usual, that paper is discharged to a different location without being bundled, and only paper of the normal thickness is selected to be stacked in the stacker.
In this kind of circumstance, the suitability of sheets is uniformly determined according to the type of paper; paper that is determined to be unsuitable is discharged without being placed in a bundle. On the other hand, print-job demands in recent years have become broadly diversified. For example, there has been an increase in demand to use special paper types in several pages of the sheet bundle, and to print a large majority using normal paper, and then to bind these together to form a booklet.
Conventionally, however, including the related art, it has been decided to handle paper types uniformly, so even with a demand to include thick sheets in a sheet bundle of paper after printing for binding, there are no tools to respond to such requests.
Thus the present invention provides a technology that responds to diversifying demands for processing conducted after printing using a plurality of types of paper.
The present invention is an image-forming system equipped with an image-forming apparatus that transfers images formed based on image data onto paper and discharges the paper, performs a finishing process on paper discharged from the image-forming apparatus and stacked at a predetermined position; and a finisher that discharges the finished paper.
The image-forming system processes image data in job units including a plurality of pages when forming images using the image-forming apparatus. Also, it is specified in each job whether the finisher is the discharge destination of the paper transferred with images by the image-forming apparatus. For that reason, as a rule, the finisher is the discharge destination for all pages belonging to a job in which the finisher is designated to be the discharge destination.
Also, for jobs where the finisher has been designated to be the discharge destination, paper types to be transferred with images by the image-forming apparatus are specified by the system for at least each single page in that job. The system is prepared in advance with a plurality of paper types for the transfer of images by the image-forming apparatus. It supplies the specified paper type for each single page in the job. For that reason, even in jobs where the finisher is specified as the discharge destination, different types of paper can be used for each page.
Moreover, the system of the present invention determines whether the finisher is appropriate as the discharge destination of paper after the transfer of images for each single page in the job, based on the type of paper. If the system determines that the finisher is inappropriate, it immediately changes the discharge destination for only that sheet. Instead, the system tallies in the job the number of sheets determined to be inappropriate and determines whether that value is below a limited number of sheets. The result is that if that value is below the limited number of sheets, it sets the finisher to be the discharge destination of paper even if that paper is determined to be inappropriate.
In this way, even if paper types are used that are inappropriate for the finisher to be the discharge destination, the image-forming system of the present invention allows those paper types to be included in a sheet bundle, if the quantity of paper is below a fixed, limited number of sheets. Therefore, discharge to the finisher is not rejected uniformly by the type of paper; finishing can be implemented after printing with a certain degree flexibility.
Furthermore, the system changes the designated discharge destination to another position, and does not use the finisher if the number of sheets of paper of a type determined to be inappropriate exceeds the limited number of sheets. This prevents the paper from exceeding the mechanical capacity for sheet bundles in the finisher, and prevents mechanical trouble, such as paper jams.
The usefulness of the present invention is demonstrated not only when the finisher is designated as the discharge destination after printing, but also when a finishing process using the finisher is actually set.
In other words, the image-forming system specifies in each job whether to perform a finishing process using the finisher on the paper transferred with images by the image-forming apparatus. For that reason, as a rule, the finisher is the discharge destination for all pages belonging to a job in which a setting was made to perform the finishing process.
Also, for jobs to execute finishing, paper types to be transferred with images by the image-forming apparatus are specified for at least each single page in that job by the system. The system is prepared in advance with a plurality of paper types for the transfer of images by the image-forming apparatus, and supplies the specified paper type for each single page in the job. For that reason, even in jobs set to execute finishing, different types of paper can be used for each page.
Moreover, the system of the present invention determines paper after the transfer of images for each single page in the job is appropriate for finishing, based on the type of paper. If the system determines that the paper is inappropriate, it immediately stops the finishing process for only that sheet. Instead, the system tallies in the job the number of sheets determined to be inappropriate and determines whether that value is below a limited number of sheets. The result is that if that value is below the limited number of sheets, it sets to perform the finishing process for that paper even if that paper is determined to be inappropriate.
In this way, even if paper types that are inappropriate for the finishing process are used, the image-forming system of the present invention allows those paper types to be included in a sheet bundle, if the quantity of paper is below a fixed, limited number of sheets. Therefore, paper is not rejected from targeting in the finishing process uniformly by the type of paper; finishing can be implemented after printing with a certain degree flexibility.
Furthermore, the system cancels the set finishing process, if the number of sheets of paper of a type determined to be inappropriate exceeds the limited number of sheets. This prevents the paper from exceeding the mechanical capacity for sheet bundles in the finisher, and prevents mechanical trouble, such as paper jams.
Thus, the image-forming system of the present invention not only determines uniform support by determination of only the paper type used, but has a determination standard for whether prohibited paper included in a discharged unit (job unit) such as a sheet bundle is within an allowable range. With regard to the output within the limited number of sheets, this makes it possible to output to a discharge destination that was conventionally prohibited.
Also, for the resulting product obtained from the image-forming system, this makes it possible to adequately satisfy the diversifying demands of users to use thick sheets only for the front and back covers of a booklet, for example, if the mechanical specifications allow for this.
Also, with regard to print output where only interleaving paper (slip sheets) is a special paper type in one sheet bundle, but normal paper composes a majority of the pages in print output to the finisher, this prevents a limitation in the operation where only the pages of the interleaving paper are output to a tray in the image-forming apparatus. Therefore, the system does not cause trouble for the user for the print output material. (Such as the problem of having to collect output materials from two separate discharged locations.)